


Peter and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Field Trip

by cazei



Series: mcu by cazei [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (Once), (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Peter Is Totally A Normal Intern, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and freaks out bc he doesn't want to seem like the odd one out, peter basically goes to a tour at stark towers, peter is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazei/pseuds/cazei
Summary: Peter has conquered dysphoria, his parent’s and Ben’s deaths. He’s had a building fall on him, and he battled half of the Avengers in Germany. Now, of course, that’s settled, and everything is good, but the point still stands.Why the hell is Peter so scared of a field trip?-AKA, Peter's class goes on a field trip to Stark Tower. Peter worries about being spotlighted since his class knows of his now-real internship.





	Peter and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Stark and the Lame Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969125) by [cissathebookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm). 



> -Please dont sue me for the title
> 
> -please don’t sue me in general 
> 
> -Not homecoming/moving day compliant  
> -Aka pretend they didn’t move from stark tower and we’re good

Peter would say it was funny a few months ago. Before Toomes, his  _actual_ internship with Tony, and the reunited Avengers. Before everything.

 

Now he’s just annoyed.

 

Peter has conquered dysphoria, his parent’s and Ben’s deaths. He’s had a building fall on him, and he battled half of the Avengers in Germany. Now, of course, that’s settled, and everything is good, but the point still stands.

 

 _Why_ the hell is _Peter so scared of a field trip?_

 

* * *

 

It was Tuesday, third-period Chemistry with Ms. Holly, a young and energetic teacher.

 

She was excited all day, nearly bouncing off the walls. Everyone kept asking why, but she couldn’t tell them.

 

 _Wouldn’t_ , she said, _until the end of class._

 

Then, seven minutes to bell, she spilled the news.

 

“Class, I have an exciting announcement!” Ms. Holly exclaimed.

 

Everyone sat up, intrigued.

 

“We’re going to be taking a field trip this Friday!” Ms. Holly announced.

 

Peter sat back in his chair and grinned. He made eye contact with Ned and MJ from across the room, nodding at both of them.

 

Field Trips were fun. You got the day off, got to go somewhere fun. Everyone else in the school was jealous of you.

 

Flash Thompson, of course, is the one to break Peter’s good mood. “Where are we going?” He called to Ms. Holly, over the chatter.

 

Ms. Holly grinned. “I got us a tour at Stark Tower!”

 

* * *

 

It was all anyone could talk about.

 

Peter, on the other hand, wanted to fake sick to avoid the entire situation. If no one knew, because of his and Ned’s stupidity, that he ‘interned’ at Stark Industries, it’d be fine.

 

But, he _did_ tell everyone about the Stark Internship.

 

Then, Ned and MJ found about his being Spider-Man. Ned, because he was in the right place at the right time. MJ, because she’s _MJ_.

 

To top it off, Tony _actually_ got him an internship after Toomes. So, yeah. The receptionists, scientists… Everyone knows him. He’s literally nicknamed ‘ _Stark’s kid’._

 

Because, if his classmates hear _that_ , it’ll be a _breeze_ to explain.

 

 _“Oh, you know. He recruited me, because I’m Spider-Man, to go to Germany and fight the other Avengers. Then, I helped fight Toomes try to steal weapons from SI, and he became family to me. And this one time, because I’m Spider-Man, I was being tested by Banner and Stark, and I accidentally called Tony ‘dad’. Oh, and apparently we have a very solid father-son vibe. But, it’s whatever. Shall we continue the tour?_ ”

 

Yeah, _no._

 

And if he asks the scientists to ignore him, they’ll make a big deal out of it. They won’t understand. Especially since most of them don’t know how high-up Peter is. One thing will lead to another and they’ll all be trying to figure out who he is.

 

No. The easiest thing is to pretend to be a low-level intern. Pretend he doesn’t work side-by-side with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

 

_Fit in for once in his life._

 

That’ll work, right?

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passes far too quickly. Before he knows it, Peter is sitting in a bus seat with Ned, staring at MJ who is sitting across the aisle.

 

“This is going to be _hilarious_ ,” MJ says for the thousandth time. “So, like, everyone here knows you. And they don’t know you're coming.”

 

Peter nods.

 

“And you expect them to just _go with it_?”

 

Peter shrugs. “I _am_ an intern. Just… Not the kind everyone in here thinks I am.”

 

Speaking of that:

 

“Hey, _Penis_ !” Flash yells from the front of the bus. “Why don’t you let Tony know we’re coming! _Hah_!”

So, yeah. Peter is on his way to a building he practically lives in, with people who know who is under the Spider-Man mask. He’s full of a bus of people expecting him to not actually work here, and while he wants to prove them wrong, it’s dangerous. 

 

And, to be honest, Peter was  _really_ looking forward to a normal, boring tour; he doesn't want to stand out. He just wants to be Peter. 

 

Ned sighs. “Let’s just see what happens. Remember, I’ve got your back. Man in the chair, yeah?”

 

Peter nods and meets his fist for a fist bump. “Yeah.”

 

The bus pulls into a large parking spot, and the class of thirty files out of the bus. Everyone is gaping at the building, a few telling stories of how they’ve been here for one reason or another.

 

Flash, on the other hand, stares at him. “Well, Parker, aren’t you going to show us around?”

 

“Let’s save that for the tour guide,” Peter snaps back. The tour guide, who he talks to on their breaks. The tour guide, who knows Peter as a high-up intern. The tour guide who knows him.

 

Ms. Holly leads the mostly energetic class towards the smooth glass doors, and Peter is the only one to lag behind.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they enter, the receptionist, Ella, stands. “Ms. Holly’s class?”

 

Ms. Holly steps to the front; her wide smile shows all her teeth. She’s nearly as excited as some of the students. “That’s us!”

 

Ella claps her hands. “Brilliant. I have you scheduled for our 10 A.M to 12 P.M. tour with Lou, our tour guide. Before they get here, I need to get each of you your security passes. Each is encrypted with your name and date, and it’ll get you to the basic labs and tour areas. As soon as it turns 12, they will no longer work.

 

“When I call your name, step to this side of the room and get your badge.”

 

Soon, people are crossing the lobby to get their white badge. The side of people without them thins and _thins_ until it’s just Peter. Fucking _typically_. 

 

Ella looks to move on until Peter clears his throat. She turns to him, looks at the desk, and then back to him.

 

“Oh, Peter, I’m sorry! We didn’t make you a badge, assuming you’d have one from your internship!”

 

Well, so much for flying under the radar and avoiding _that_ topic of conversation.

 

It’s almost worth it, to see Flash’s jaw fall.

 

Peter nods and pulls the dark blue pass, differently designed from the basic visitor's passes, out of his bag.

 

“Brilliant. That will work,” Ella says. A tall figure enters the lobby, and everyone turns. “This is Lou, your tour guide. They’ll take you to security before starting your tour.”

 

Peter finally crosses the room to where everyone has their white passes proudly pinned to their chests. His navy, official badge is heavy in his hand, and he pockets it.

 

Ned laughs. “Naturally, you’d get the cool one.”

 

MJ shoves him jokingly, and they head to security to get their bags searched.

 

* * *

 

Naturally, the security guard knows Peter and allowed him to skip the line.

 

* * *

 

 

The lab tour was, thankfully, uneventful. Peter stuck to the back, only shared when asked, and none of these scientists pointed out his being here.

 

Then, they went to Lab Nine. It’s a more secure lab, but only because it once held Loki’s Scepter. To let them in, after each kid swiped their badges, the security system said their name and security level out loud before denying it. Then, Lou used a manual voice-activated override to let each individual in, to then wait with a security guard before Lou got everyone inside.

 

When it was Peter’s turn, he just swiped his badge. While everyone else has their name and then “ _security level: one_ ” read aloud, F.R.I.D.A.Y announced: “Welcome back, Mr. Parker. Security level: nine.”

 

Because it makes sense that an intern is going to have a higher security ranking than the official _tour guide_.

 

Peter ignores as everyone stares at him. Instead, he allows himself to be escorted into the lab.

 

The rest of the tour goes pretty normal from then on _until_ they enter a final lab: _Laboratory T_.

 

This lab is the highest ranked in security for the entire tour, and it’s still child’s play compared where Peter has gone in this building. He expects it to be quick.

 

Some of the lab technicians, undergraduates, are taking swabs of DNA and showing a lot of cool genetics stuff. Unbeknownst to them, this is where Steve once had his healing factor tested. Peter’s, too.

 

The lab is bigger than most of the others. It’s more closed off and private, and the students are told to stay behind a dotted line.

 

Then, the sound of a door opening is heard from around a corner of the lab.

 

Anthony Edward Stark stands there in all his glory; he seems to not even notice the tenth graders as he says: “Hey, Pete, F.R.I.D.A.Y said you were -- oh, hello, small children.”

 

Flash whips around to Peter. “ _Tony Stark knows your name._ ”

 

Peter wishes his power was invisibility.   _Here’s the moment_ , he thinks. _Someone is going to reveal me as Spider-Man. It’s going to go viral. I’m going to go into hiding, and all my friends and family have to do the same. My life is ov-_

 

“I was just coming down to ask you how your new project was going,” Tony says.

 

Peter blinks. “Uh, Mr. Stark, hi. It’s going well - brilliantly, in fact. I’ll have to email you the results.”

 

Peter has no  _clue_ what Mr. Stark is going on about, but if he's learned one thing from Germany it's improvision. 

 

Tony nods calculatedly. “Perfect. Okay, Dr. Ramore, have you seen Intern Dana? I’m supposed to be getting all of the intern's project reports tomorrow, and I wanted to update her in person.”

 

“Lab Three, sir.”

 

“Thank you. Now, I’ll see you, kids, later, maybe. Have a good tour,” Tony says. He winks at both Lou _and_ Ms. Molly.

 

Of course he does.

 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Parker!” Tony calls before striding out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Peter a few hours to make sense of the man’s strange behavior.

 

Then it hit him:

Tony, somehow, knew he didn’t want to be the odd one out with his classmates. Instead of treating him how he usually does, he acted strictly like a boss. Not a friend.

 

A father.

 

Peter may just buy him an Iron Man action figure for the occasion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this like had no plot but here it is enjoy this
> 
>  
> 
> intern dana totally from night vale 
> 
> dr. ramore totally based from friends


End file.
